1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, more particularly to an Universal Serial Bus (USB) plug connector having noise-suppressing device assembled therein.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, personal computers (PC) are used of a variety of techniques for providing input and output. Universal Serial Bus (USB) is a serial bus standard to the PC architecture with a focus on computer telephony interface, consumer and productivity applications. USB can connect peripherals such as mouse devices, keyboards, PDAs, gamepads and joysticks, scanners, digital cameras, printers, external storage, networking components, etc. For many devices such as scanners and digital cameras, USB has become the standard connection method. Under the development of technology and the need of market, to reduce the size of USB connector has become an inevitable tendency.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,069,641 issued on Dec. 3, 1991 discloses a modular jack to be mounted on a circuit board, and the modular jack has a printed board containing a noise suppressing electronic element in an insulating housing. The printed board is fitted with contactors for contacting with outer plugs and terminals to be used for mounting the modular jack on the circuit board. The contactors and the terminals are electrically connected with the noise suppressing electronic element by wires on the printed board. But, the printed circuit board is fixed by the contactors and the terminals only and resulting in an unstable situation of the printed circuit board in the insulating housing. Thus, a bad impaction of the electrical connection exists thereon between the printed circuit board and the terminals.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,776,658 issued on Aug. 17, 2004 discloses such a cable end connector with a plug portion. The plug portion comprises a base with a tongue, a plurality of contacts received in the base and a printed circuit board (PCB) soldered with the contacts in back end of the base. Some control IC chips can be installed on the printed circuit board. But, the printed circuit board is fixed only by the solder portion with the contacts, and this may be causing an unstable electrical connecting between the printed circuit board and the contacts. Especially, when insertions and pulls many times, the solder portion of the printed circuit board and the contacts will be loosing, separating the electrical connecting, and more influencing use of the product. Besides, the printed circuit board solders with the contacts in back end of the base, as a result of increasing the whole length of the USB connector.
Hence, there is a need of new design of the electrical connector to eliminate the above mentioned defects of the current electrical connector.